


See Me Say

by LittleMi



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMi/pseuds/LittleMi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Thomas hoped that Newt could speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me Say

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Sorry...

Sometimes Thomas hoped that Newt could speak.

He wondered what his name would sound like being said by the blond.

He knows though, that it was just his wishful thinking.

But it would be really nice if Newt can speak to him. Or anyone at all.

Most of the time Newt would just sit on his balcony, quietly, doing nothing, and watching nothing Thomas suspect.

But he drinks whatever Thomas handed him. Sometimes water, sometimes juice, and other times medicines.

Thomas never dare to ask the nurse why Newt was there. He’s afraid to hear the answer because someone like Newt should not be there. Newt does not belong there. Newt should be somewhere warm and cozy, and there should be someone beside him to share all the comfortableness together with him as well.

Thomas knows that he wanted to be that someone, no matter how creepy that sound, since he had never talked to Newt, or knew anything about him.

If only he can be there in Newt’s life before all hell fell.

Carefully making himself heard while approaching, Thomas crouched down beside Newt.

“Hey Newt,” he said, voice soft. “I’m not gonna make it for a few weeks. Cause finals and New Year’s stuff.”

Without getting any answer, Thomas raised his head, and the boy is not even looking at him. Not sure whether Newt had heard him, Thomas added: “So I guess I won’t be seeing you for a while. Hope the next guy won’t be as boring as I am though.”

Newt’s still staring at nothing in particular.

Thomas sighed, and then left with the door open.

***************************************

Two weeks turned into two months in the end.

The next time Thomas walked into The Glade, he’s not sure Newt will even be there anymore. He hoped that Newt is already well enough to be out, but he also thinks he will be devastated if he lost the chance of seeing Newt ever again.

He did not expect to see the blond first thing after entering the front door though.

Newt blinked, raised his chin a bit, and then opened his mouth.

“Tommy.” He said.

And Thomas thinks that is simply the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~


End file.
